


Not a victim, just a survivor

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Seb’s back living in the village following ross and rebecca’s split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: One year on following her attack, Victoria feels ready to move on. Aaron and Robert try and help her reconnect with Ellis, but will they succeed or has Lee’s attack ruined their chances of happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a whole year today, twelve months of Victoria struggling to put back the pieces of her life. Everything she had, everything she’d known was taken from her. She struggled, she struggled really hard and more then that she didn’t like the person she was. 

She got justice. It was brutal, it was hard but she did it. Lee is currently serving twelve years in prison, a result she still can’t believe. Robert, Aaron, Diane and Ellis all held her as she wept in the court room. They’d been great, especially Ellis who made a promise to her when he found out. He promised to be there, to be a friend and support and he’s done amazing. 

She was pregnant, but weeks after thinking she was going to keep it she decided to have an abortion. She couldn’t deal with the permanent reminder, it was Ellis who held her hand as she went through the abortion. He’s been amazing, but now she’s ready to take back control. 

She wants Ellis. She’s fell in love with the man, but she doesn’t know what to do. She’s scared, she’s vulnerable and she doesn’t want to rush into anything. Ellis made it clear how much he liked her, but he said he’d rather be a friend until she was ready - and she thinks she finally is. 

Robert and Aaron have noticed the change in Victoria recently. She’s more happy, but they’ve noticed the way she is with Ellis. She’s flirting again, but they can see those guards up and they can sense she’s scared but wants him. He wants her too, he’s made that obvious. They have to help right? After all, Victoria basically helped those two by taking Robert out and letting Aaron know leading to their reunion. 

Robert’s in the portacabin sorting out paperwork, Aaron comes in all and smiles right at him. 

“Fancy going out tonight?” Robert asked. 

“Yeah, what you thinking?” Aaron asked. 

“I don’t mean go crazy, but just a nice meal in town. Invite Ellis and Vic, Seb’s staying at yours Mum’s tonight anyway and Liv’s with Sandra for the week” Robert said. Aaron knew exactly what Robert was up to. 

“You trying to get them together?” Aaron asked suspiciously. Robert sighed. 

“No, but maybe they can start reconnecting and get that relationship back. You’ve seen how they are, we don’t need to push them but just help a bit” Robert said softly. 

“I don’t see why not, but just remember she’s probably scared to be with any guy and it won’t be easy” Aaron reminded him. Robert nodded. 

“I know, but he’s great and he’s amazing with her. She deserves to be happy, it’s clear he makes her” Robert said with a soft smile. 

“He does, plus this will probably be the last time we go out for a while anyway” Aaron said. Robert smiled. 

“Hard to believe there’s only a month left eh? I’m excited actually, even if we will suffer sleepless nights again” Robert said softly. 

“Not long to go now Daddy, hopefully Natalie can finish baking her a little big longer though. We’ve still not finished the nursery” Aaron said. Robert was about to reply when Ellis walked in. 

“Alright boys?” Ellis asked. 

“Just the man I want” Robert said. Ellis frowned. 

“Your husband is literally stood right there” Ellis said pointing at Aaron. 

“Oh very funny, what you up to tonight?” Robert asked. 

“Vic wants me to go round, something needs fixing in her bathroom apparently” Ellis replied. 

“Forget that, me and Aaron wondered if you and Vic fancied coming for a meal with us in town” Robert said. Ellis furrowed his eyebrow. 

“Like a double date?” Ellis asked nervously. 

“I wouldn’t say double date, just a married couple and two friends hanging out. I know you’re both taking it slow, that’s fine” Robert said. 

“Okay then, I’ll let Vic know. I need to get off anyway, said I’d pick April up from school for Mum and Marlon” Ellis said. Robert nodded as Ellis left. 

“You won’t stop till you’ve got those two together will ya?” Aaron asked. Robert grinned and shook his head. 

“That scumbag is far away from her, she’s finally happy and I intend on getting those together if it kills me” Robert said smugly. 

“Sometimes I wonder why I actually married you” Aaron said. 

“I can give you a list if you want” Robert said proudly. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know how I’ve managed to love you as long as I have, that ego gets bigger everyday” Aaron said. Robert laughed. 

*  
Over at the pub Victoria arrives and Chas notices the smile on her face. 

“Oh, what’s got you all cheery?” Chas asked. 

“Just happy, I’m off for a meal tonight with Ellis, Aaron and Robert” Victoria said happily. 

“Oh are you now? Well you enjoy yourselves, I’ll be here spending time with my grandson and praying my own son sleeps through the night” Chas replied. Victoria let out a little laugh. 

“Not long until grandbaby number two, you excited?” Victoria asked. 

“Oh yes, I’ve already got bags of baby clothes ready for them. I hate they didn’t find out the gender though, I wanted to get a few little personalised things” Chas replied. 

“It’ll be a nice surprise, I can’t wait to be an Auntie again” Victoria beamed. Chas smiled. 

“It’s good to see you in high spirits, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this happy” Chas said softly. 

“Well, not going to let one person dictate my life am I? Plus, I’ve had the best people around me who’ve helped me through it” Victoria said with a soft smile. 

“You deserve to be happy, no matter what you do. It’s great to have this side back, I’ve really missed it” Chas said. 

“Well it’s back alright? And the new and improved Victoria is gonna live life, take risks and show everyone she can’t be kept down” Victoria said proudly. 

“Good for you love, I’m very proud of you” Chas said. Victoria smiled, she was proud of herself to. She’s come along way, and maybe she might finally work up the courage to go after what she wants - Ellis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date begins.

Robert is like a school kid, he feels excited at the thought of Victoria and Ellis rekindling what they once had. He know’s it won’t be easy, he won’t push her into doing anything she didn’t want but he respect Ellis. He know’s how hard it must of been, he’s been there with Aaron but he’s proved he’s worthy of Victoria and all he want’s is her to be happy. 

Robert and Aaron are waiting in the pub for them to arrive, Seb’s already been dropped with Chas and Paddy so the night for them officially started. 

“How long are they gonna be?” Robert asked. 

“Will you chill out? We don’t need to be at the restaurant for two hours, we said we’re having a drink here first aswell” Aaron said amused. 

“Sorry, I just don’t want her to bottle it or get scared and think we’re pushing her” Robert said. He was nervous, but excited. 

“She know’s alright? If she didn’t she wouldn’t of agreed to it, she’s probably doing her make up and messing around trying to find an outfit” Aaron replied. 

“If you two are gonna sit there, you can at least take care of your kid” Charity said as she walked over. Robert frowned. 

“It’s our night off, Chas is looking after him” Robert said. Charity rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t remind me, I’ve got enough with Johnny and Moses, breakfast will be hectic” Charity complained. 

“Chas wanted to spend time with him, anyway I thought Vanessa gets up with them mostly?” Robert asked. 

“She does, but their always loud and they’ll be even louder tomorrow with Seb” Charity replied. 

“If he wakes you up don’t worry, we’ll buy him something got his good behaviour” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh as Charity stomped to the other side of the bar. 

“Alright, how’s Seb doing?” Robert asked as Chas walked into the bar. 

“Oh he’s fine, him and Paddy are sat watching Trolls on the sofa with Mason who’s being rather quiet aswell” Chas said happily. 

“Well he’ll be quiet for a bit, he loves that film” Aaron replied. 

“You two enjoy your night off and stop worrying, we’ve got it all covered” Chas said. 

“Nice one Mum, we won’t be round to late to pick him up tomorrow” Aaron said. 

“Don’t worry about it, enjoy your night off and make the most of it before your Dad’s again” Chas said. Aaron and Robert smiled. 

“Sorry we’re late, had a right nightmare trying to get my hair right” Victoria said as she entered the pub, Ellis following behind her. 

“Don’t worry about, we’ve got ages yet anyway” Aaron said. 

“You look great Vic, what you having?” Chas asked smiling. 

“Can I have three pints and a white wine please?” Victoria asked. Chas nodded. 

“Coming right up love” Chas said. 

“Ready for your last night of freedom boys?” Ellis joked. Aaron and Robert laughed. 

“As ready as we’ll ever be, won’t be doing this for a while after tonight” Robert replied. 

“Well make the most of it then. I know I’ll be enjoying myself, been a while since I’ve been out with you two. It’s all about babies these days” Victoria said. 

“Here you go, on the house” Chas says as she handed the drinks over. 

“Aw thanks, well I would like to raise a toast” Victoria said grabbing her glass. 

“What we toasting?” Ellis asked. 

“To new beginnings and looking to the future” Victoria said raising her glass. 

“That sounds great, I’ll drink to that” Ellis said as he smiled softly at Victoria. 

“So will we” Robert said as they all clunked their glasses together. This really is the start of a new chapter for all of them, and hopefully a better one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria enjoys herself, but she’s left disappointed.

Everything seems to be going great, Victoria’s smiling, the food’s amazing and the future is looking bright for all of them. Ellis, he’s never been on a double date before but he wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else - even if it wasn’t a double date. 

Victoria’s talking about Marlon, everyone is just taking in the happy person they’ve finally found again. 

“He was telling me how important healthy eating was, you’d think I haven’t been cooking for years to hear him talk” Victoria said amused. 

“Does he talk about anything besides cooking?” Robert asked. 

“He talks about Jessie and April, he’s alright when he’s not moaning about how he’s made too much carrots” Victoria said laughing. 

“That’s Marlon for ya, I’m used to it now though. He got right on Billy’s nerves the other day, apparently he’d put too much sauce on his chips or something” Ellis said amused. Victoria laughed. 

“Anyway enough about Marlon, how’s life preparing for a new baby?” Victoria asked eyes scanning Aaron and Robert. 

“Hectic, we’ve still got the nursery to finish yet” Aaron replied. 

“I’ll be round tomorrow to help out don’t worry, I’m great at decorating” Ellis said. 

“Nice one, probably get the cot built tomorrow ready” Robert said. Ellis nodded. 

“You hoping for a boy or girl?” Victoria asked. 

“Either’s good, would be nice to have a girl though” Robert said smiling. 

“Seb keeps saying baby brother, he cries everytime someone mentions a baby sister” Aaron said amused. 

“Sisters aren’t that bad, you two should know that better then anyone” Victoria said glaring. 

“Their alright, it’s when they grow up they get bad” Robert joked. 

“Cheeky get, I bet your Liv’s excited to be an Auntie” Victoria said. 

“Oh no, she said the first time that baby cries she’s sticking her earphones in and never taking them out” Aaron said. Ellis and Victoria let out a little laugh. 

“She also thinks being Auntie doesn’t mean you babysit for free, she refuses to watch Seb without being paid because apparently he’s too crazy” Robert said rolling his eyes. 

“He is your son, you’re quite hard to deal with” Aaron said amused. 

“Says the man who married me. Twice may I add” Robert said smugly. 

“Didn’t really have a choice did I? All the good ones were taken” Aaron joked. Robert nudged his husband. 

“Oh you two, still in love after all these years eh” Victoria said proudly. 

“Someone’s gotta take him haven’t they?” Robert said with a little laugh. 

“How did you two actually begin?” Ellis asked intrigued. 

“Long story mate, a really long story” Robert said. 

“In other words, Robert faked a breakdown and called me out. Smacked his lips right on me” Aaron said laughing. 

“Oh you didn’t? Oh Robert, you never fail to surprise me” Ellis said laughing. 

“He didn’t exactly push me off did he?” Robert said proudly. 

“A fake breakdown eh? Only you two could begin like that” Victoria said smiling. 

“Well, your brother will do whatever it takes to get what he wants” Aaron replied. Robert rolled his eyes at the comment, although he wasn’t wrong was he? 

*

An hour later they all get out of a taxi, it would be a miracle if Victoria’s laughing didn’t wake anyone up. 

“I’ve had a really good night tonight, we should do it again” Victoria said happily. 

“Yeah, we should” Ellis said smiling. 

“Well, as much as I would love to stand here and chat all night we’ve still got a child free night so we plan on making the most of it” Robert said grinning. 

“Too much information Rob, you two go ahead” Victoria said shaking her head. 

“Do you have to inform everyone?” Aaron asked. Robert laugh as he took Aaron’s hand. 

“Come on, see use both tomorrow” Robert said. 

“Night boys” Ellis said. Aaron nodded at the pair as he walked off with Robert. 

“So, tonight was fun” Ellis said nervously. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I had that much fun. We should do it more often, when those two don’t have any kids that is” Victoria said letting out a little laugh. 

“It’s been nice, seeing you smile and hearing you laugh” Ellis said softly. Victoria let out a soft smile. 

“I’ve heard that a lot recently, it’s been a long time since I’ve really enjoyed myself” Victoria said softly. 

“Look, I best get off because I’ve got to be up early tomorrow to help those two with the nursery. Are you sure you’re okay from here?” Ellis said. 

“You don’t have to go, you can always come back to mine and I can stick the kettle on” Victoria said nervously. 

“I best not, I don’t want to anymore tired in the morning. I’ll call you yeah?” Ellis said. Victoria nodded. 

“Yeah, I’d like that” Victoria said. Ellis nodded and head off. Victoria sighed, how can she make a move on a man who won’t even come to her house for a cuppa? This was going to be hard, maybe he never wanted to try again with her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard for Victoria to resume normal life, she felt like everyone just saw her as a victim and it was beginning to get annoying. She wanted Ellis, sometimes she felt like he wanted her too but every opportunity to spend any alone time together he always made an excuse or made someone join them. She didn’t want this life, she wanted her old life back and the relationship she previously had with Ellis. 

She didn’t understand how people got back to normal, get into relationships after they’d been through something like this. She couldn’t do it, she’d been trying to spend time alone with Ellis and even that proved to be a struggle. She’s saw Aaron go through this, he’d reunited with Robert the day before Gordon was found guilty but she didn’t understand how he did it. Robert was patient, he waited until he knew Aaron was in a better place and it turned out to be the best thing he ever did. But how does Aaron do it? How has he managed to date and get married to someone after what he went through? In her eyes, he was amazing and she wishes she could be like that. 

She walks into the cafe to see Aaron coming away from the counter with three coffees in his hand, she smiled as she walked over. 

“Alright, what you up to?” Victoria asked. 

“Just picking some coffee’s up for me, Rob and Ellis. You alright?” Aaron replied. Victoria nodded. 

“I’ve decided to get out of the house, I needed some air otherwise I’ll go mad” Victoria replied. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Well, feel free to come over to ours and help out. I’m sure you’d do a better job at building a cot then your brother” Aaron said amused. 

“Hardly his area of expertise is it? You should get Ellis on it, he’s good at that sort of thing” Victoria suggested. 

“I’m hoping Robert gives in soon, Ellis is going a great job at the painting side of things” Aaron replied. Victoria nodded. 

“Are you in a rush to get back?” Victoria asked. Aaron frowned. 

“Not really, is everything alright?” Aaron asked. 

“I could just do with some advice, I really need to understand this and I think you could help me out” Victoria said nervously. Aaron nodded and gestured to an empty table. 

“So, go on then. What’s going on?” Aaron asked. Victoria sighed. 

“I hate to bring this up, especially when you’re doing so well but how did you get back into relationships? Y’know after your da- Gordon” Victoria asked nervously. Aaron let out a soft smile. 

“Is this about Ellis? I’ve seen the way you look at each other” Aaron asked grinning. 

“It’s just hard to get back into it y’know? I don’t know what’s the right way to approach it, everytime I try to get him on his own he tries to avoid it. Last night I invited him into mine for a cuppa, but he chose to go home instead” Victoria said. 

“There is no right way to approach this sort of thing, it’s not easy getting back into that sort of thing after what you’ve been through” Aaron said softly. 

“I know, it’s scary even thinking about dating again but I can’t let it affect me forever can I? I don’t want him to win, if I can’t get a man to even spend some time alone with me then he wins” Victoria said. 

“It was scary for me too y’know? After it all came out, I thought I’d never be able to rely on anyone or trust someone to have me knowing I’d been through that” Aaron said. 

“What changed?” Victoria asked curiously. Aaron let out a soft smile. 

“Your brother did, he taught me to not be afraid, he had my back and I knew after the trial I could rely on him, for the first time in my life I trusted someone who knew every part of me” Aaron said softly, thinking about his husband. 

“Was it hard?” Victoria asked. Aaron nodded. 

“I knew I was about to enter a new chapter, it was scary at first but I got used to it. I hadn’t been in a relationship for ages, I’d never been with your brother without hiding and sometimes it didn’t even feel real that I finally had that” Aaron said. 

“And now?” Victoria asked. 

“It turns out telling your brother, trusting him with that part of me was the best thing I ever did. It was difficult, I thought he’d just see me as some helpless victim but he didn’t” Aaron said with a soft smile. 

“And look at us now eh? We’re married, we’ve got a family, we’ve got Liv and Seb. A new baby on the way, it affected years of my life, but I couldn’t let one person dictate it” He continued. 

“I guess I’m just being stupid, I know everything will be fine again one day” Victoria said, she felt ashamed even though she was right to feel scared. 

“You’re not stupid, it’s alright to feel like you’ll never be the same again. But are you willing to let him dictate the rest of your life?” Aaron asked. Victoria shook her head. 

“No way, I don’t want him to stop me from being the person I want to be” Victoria said. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Ellis is a good bloke, he cares about you a lot and the fact he never left your side is enough proof you’ve found a good one in him” Aaron said. 

“But everytime I try he backs off, it’s like he doesn’t want to be alone with me” Victoria said. 

“He’s probably scared of getting it wrong, he doesn’t wanna rush into anything after what you’ve been through and you can’t blame him. Don’t rush it, but let him know you are ready and you want to try again with him” Aaron said softly. Victoria nodded. 

“Thank you, it means a lot” She replied. 

“You know where I am if you need me, but I need to get back otherwise these coffees are gonna be cold” Aaron said. Victoria smiled and nodded as Aaron got up to leave. 

“Aaron?” Victoria said. Aaron turned. 

“Yeah?” Aaron asked. 

“I’m really glad you’re my brother in law, Robert’s lucky to have you. We both are” Victoria said softly. 

“Thanks, but I think I’m the lucky one” Aaron said smiling. Victoria smiled as he left. 

*

Over at The Mill the decorating and preparation for the new baby is well under way, Ellis is painting and Robert’s attempting to put the furniture together. 

“This nursery is gonna look great when it’s finished” Robert said. Ellis let out a little laugh. 

“Yeah, it’s coming together alright isn’t it? I’m actually jealous” Ellis said. Robert laughed and shook his head. 

“So, how did you find last night then?” Robert asked. 

“It was great, it was nice to see Vic back to her old self. It’s been a long time since I heard her laugh like that” Ellis replied. 

“Well, she’s got a strong head on her shoulders hasn’t she? She reminds me of Aaron” Robert said. Ellis sighed. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ellis asked, Robert turned. 

“Was it hard? Getting together with Aaron, y’know after everything he’d been through” Ellis asked. Robert froze, Ellis sighed. 

“I’m sorry, ignore me. I shouldn’t of brought it up” Ellis said. Robert shook his head. 

“No, it’s fine honestly. It was hard I guess, I was thinking more about what was best for him really” Robert said. 

“Did you not get scared, that maybe it wasn’t the right time?” Ellis asked. Robert nodded. 

“I did, which is why I waited for him to come to me and I knew he was in a much better place. He had enough going on his head, he didn’t need me trying to get him into bed after everything” Robert said. Ellis nodded. 

“This about Vic? Me and Aaron have seen the way you look at her, I think everyone’s aware” Robert asked. Ellis sighed. 

“I just worry y’know? She’s been through a lot, I don’t want to push her into something if she’s not comfortable” Ellis said. Robert let out a soft smile. 

“That just proves what sort of person you are, it’s great you’re not rushing into anything and thinking about what’s best for her” Robert said softly. 

“I like her, I really like her but I don’t want her to feel like bad” Ellis said nervously. 

“Look, it’s not easy getting back into relationships when you’ve been through that. It was hard enough for her getting into a relationship after Adam left, but she’s stronger then most people I know and she really likes ya” Robert said. Ellis nodded. 

“Everytime I see her, I just picture that night and how scared she must of been. I regret it, I wish I didn’t allow her play so hard to get” Ellis said. 

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t exactly have a great night either did ya? You picture that for a while, but as time goes on you stop seeing it and you start to see better things” Robert said. 

“How did you did it? How was you able to look at Aaron and see more then what he’d been through?” Ellis asked. Robert sighed. 

“It was hard, even when he was smiling and enjoying himself I just kept picturing what Gordon had put him through it. But then I stopped picturing it, I realised Gordon was nothing but a low life and he shouldn’t dictate who Aaron was” Robert said. Ellis nodded. 

“I started to see more of Aaron, I saw a strong man who was determined to be more then just a victim. I saw my bestfriend, I saw my future and everything I wanted in it” He continued. 

“Does he ever talk about it?” Ellis asked intrigued. 

“Not really, he’s barely thought about it if I’m honest. He brought it up a few weeks ago, Seb was laughing and Natalie had just been for a check up. He was just happy, he said he was proud of the life he’d built after what happened. He never thought he’d get here” Robert replied. 

“Do you think she’s ready? I don’t want to to push her” Ellis said. Robert let out a soft smile. 

“She’s scared, but I know for a fact she’s ready to start something with you. She doesn’t want this to affect the rest of her life, but you need to start seeing more then what she’s been through. Start by taking her on a date, just the two of you going for a drink in the pub” Robert suggested. 

“Won’t she think that’s lame? A drink in her work, I thought she’d expect more” Ellis said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“She’ll appreciate it, it’s simple and she’ll like the fact you’re keeping things normal for her” Robert said. Ellis nodded. 

“So, a drink in the pub and see how it goes from there” Ellis said. 

“Exactly, and if you two end up married with kids then feel free to thank me” Robert said. Ellis laughed. 

“Aaron warned me about your ego, said you was full of yourself” Ellis said. 

“Aaron fell in love with this ego, so ignore anything he says” Robert said smiling. 

“That’s because Aaron knows you better then you know yourself” Aaron said as he returned. 

“About time, we’ve got a nursery to finish here” Robert said. 

“Sorry I got talking to someone, this is looking great though” Aaron said hanging over the coffee’s. 

“I’m almost done with the painting, I’ll help with the furniture afterwards” Ellis said. 

“No need, I’ve got all under control” Robert said. Aaron laughed causing Robert to frown. 

“Robert, I love you a lot but DIY isn’t exactly your area of expertise is it? Just let him help, you can do the hard work when the baby arrives” Aaron said amused. 

“Thanks for your vote of confidence, I hope this baby gets your looks and not your charming manner” Robert said.

“And I hope this baby doesn’t get your ego, otherwise I’m in even more trouble” Aaron amused. Ellis watched as he saw the way they looked at each other, he saw the love they still had for each other and maybe one day him and Victoria would have that.


End file.
